Unnamed Heroes
by Microbe-euh
Summary: Because even the most banal stories deserve to be read. Drabble. Translation.
1. Happy, really ?

**Author : **Microbe (-euh)

**Title : **Happy… Really ?  
**Character :** Sasuke  
**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.

**Note** : Hi, first thing to know, I'm French and still learning English, so, I apologize for my mistake. I try to translate my own story, because it's easier for me, and I hope you could enjoy anyway.

* * *

He was good. Really good. No one can deny that. The best results. And after all, he worked hard, always. He fully deserved his father's congratulations.  
Sadly, it never came… At least, not clearly.

He didn't hope for embrace, nor a pat on the back, even less a laugh. But just a smile, and, why not, see his father showing some pride. Too bad, next time maybe. So he trained. Harder. Every kunai were stuck in the middle of the target. He turned round, happy.

Happy, but lonely…

* * *

Thank you for reading :) and if I did any mistake, could you please tell me ? It would be a great help, particularly in grammar...


	2. It's always him

**Title** : It's always him.  
**Character** : Sakura  
**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She sat on a low wall and looked at the cliff of Konoha without really seeing it. A cool breeze caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes at the feeling. Hey, just like in a typical romance film. Sakura smiled at the thought and let her mind ramble.

Predictably, her thoughts went to her teammates. She missed them so much… Especially _him_. And that disturbed her pretty much.

When she set eyes on the doors of the village, it reminded her of _him_. When she walked past her teacher, it was _his _laugh that she heard. When she fell asleep at night, she dreamed of _him_.

When she closed her eyes, it was Naruto that she saw…

* * *

It's an old drabble that I have written four years ago now. How times flies.


	3. You're okay ?

**Title** : « You're okay ? »  
**Characters** : Kakashi, Rin.  
**Disclaimer** : Still not mine.

* * *

As every day since this mission, Rin came to sit in front of this stele, starring this name. _His_ name. As every day, she would sit for hours without shedding a tear. As every day, he joined her, first silent, he eventually asked her the same question that was meaningless to her : "You're okay… ?"

The other days, she didn't answer, nor even bother to look at him. Besides, he didn't wait for a reply anymore, he contented himself with the rhetorical question. But today wasn't like every other day.

"I think I am."

Yes, today, she wanted to believe it.

* * *

Thanks for reading. By the way, I have corrected the first drabble, thank you again for that ! :)


	4. Still okay ?

**Title **: Still okay ?  
**Characters** : Kakashi, Rin.  
**Disclaimer :**

**Note** : It's another version of "You're okay". It's weird to translate this 4 years later, it's as I discovered it again.

* * *

As every day, Rin will come and sit in front of this stele, she'll lay a flower before speaking to him, her late teammate. She'll talk about everything and nothing, about what they could have did "if". She'll stop when she'll sense her teammate's presence, the one who was still alive. Then, he'll ask her the question she hates so much : "You're okay ?"

But, instead of staying stoic like the other days, Rin will turn round, sink her eyes in Kakashi's visible one and articulate : "No. I'm tired. _Hating you_ tires me."

So, he'll awkwardly hold her in his arms and lend her his shoulder because today won't be as the others.

* * *

I made some writting experiments in this one. :P  
Thanks to Fiora-Mieko, your review really encouraged me, especially that I had a hard time translating this one -and the next as a matter of fact-, I had some trouble with the idiom, but I hope I made a decent job.


	5. So far, so good

**Title** : So far, so good.  
**Character **: Sakura.  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. The original title "Jusqu'ici tout va bien" is a sentence from a french movie, _La Haine _by Mathieu Kassovitz. Excellent movie.

**Note :** I havn't translate the other drabble yet, and it take me some time, I don't know when I could do that. Tell me if it worth it, otherwise I would focus on another story ^^

* * *

She spends her time reassuring people, she is the one on which we can rely. It's part of her job as medico-nin. Sakura press her hands on the open wound, whispering : _"It's gonna be okay."_ She forces herself to smile at her patient while more blood run between her fingers. "_You're gonna be alright_." Often, she lies.

The face and name of everyone she couldn't save is engraved in her memory, and obsess her.

But no one is here to comfort her. In her bed, when memories show up, it's just her voice she hears. _"Everything's gonna be alright."_

* * *

Sorry, I've just changed the page layout , and had to post again the same drabble.

M. Kassovitz.  
"It's the story of a man who fell from a 50 storey building, and as he fell, to reassure himself, he repeated to himself endlessly: so far, so good... so far, so good... But what is important is not how you fall, it's how you land."


	6. I don't live

**Title** : I don't live… do I ?  
**Character** : Hinata.  
**Disclaimer** : Nothing mine. For now.

**Note : **Um, I think I will need help to correct this one. Like... I will _really_ need advice.

* * *

She drew her legs under her chin and wrapped his arms around. Head on her knees, she observed the people in the street. She watched them walking, running, talking, laughing… Just living. Without her.

Too shy to go to the others, not enough interesting to attract attention, not enough strong to be respected, she felt lost and useless. Around her, there were so many people she admired. Naruto, Neji. Kiba. And her, who admired her ?

Drowned in the crowd, she lacked air. She closed her eyes and everything disappeared. Her, him, them. She didn't exist anymore. Her lips twisted. Had she ever exist ?

"Hinata ?"

Her eyes opened again and everything reappeared. Her, him, them. Finally, she existed.

* * *

Okay, my big interrogation is on the "sentence" : _Her, him, them._ In French, we keep the pronom, so _Elle, lui, eux_. I don't know if we said "She, he, they", seems weird to me, but it is just my own french feeling... :/ I hope I'm clear...


	7. Not that smirk again

**Title **: Not that smirk again…  
**Characters** : Obito, Kakashi, mention of Rin and the 4th  
**Disclaimer** : Nothing's mine.

* * *

"Once again, a dreadful mission…"

Hidden in the bush, the two shinobi looked at their teammate, in an undercover mission.

" It was ironic," Obito clarified to break Kakashi's silence.  
"Seems like I'm interested ?" he asked quietly while, eyes on Rin, he tried to read on her lips.  
"Yes ?"  
"And now ?" he added, turning his back to him.

Obito stared at him a few seconds before clearing his throat to regain some composure.

"A bit more…" Obito stopped talking for a moment. "But it will be a bit more complicated to cover them up now that you have your back to them…"

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. He hated when Obito was right…

* * *

In the french version, it's the chapter 11, buuuuut... I didn't translate the previous aand... I do what I want. :P As always, if you see nonsense, or any mistake, please tell me.  
Thanks for reading !


	8. We're still men

**Titre** : We're still men...  
**Personnage** : Kakashi.  
**Diclaimer** : If only...

**Note** : I've the idea that Kakashi is know from everyone in the village, so the genins too.

* * *

Arms crossed, resting on the cart, Kakashi roamed the shelves of the grocery store. At the corner of the tin can department, he bump into a genin and his other, much too busy comparing calories of two cakes to remind her son that staring is rude.

"You have to go shopping too ?"

If Kakashi had listened closely, he could have heard the crackling of broken dream. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"No, I wash up in a river, I hunt for living and I speak to the little birds," he said casually without stopping.

A shinobi remains a human being, not a beast. Stupid kid.

* * *

In French, the very last sentence is a little bit stronger. I wanted to replace "stupid kid" by "jerk" but it's just a child after all...


	9. Pride

**Title **: Proud ?  
**Characters** : Kakashi, Sakura  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. For the moment.

**Note **: This drabble is set when the Team 7 is still genin.

* * *

When Sakura, after a training session, exclaimed with a broad smile on her face that he must be proud of what he did, Kakashi frowned, stunned.

Proud ? Of course not, he wasn't proud of killing for living. How could he be proud of torturing, or breaking families ? Of turning into a weapon of mass destruction, bit by bit, day after day ? See his humanity disappear as well as his hands were stained with blood. Because it was that, what he did, it was death and blood.

"I'm not proud of what I do, but _why_ I do it."

* * *

It seems strange to me, all the "ing"-thing... Please, correct me if it's necessary.  
Thanks for reading !


End file.
